Due to constant changes in technology, home entertainment and particularly, home entertainment systems, have changed dramatically over the last decade. For example, today's entertainment system may include a three-dimensional (3D)-enabled television set, a digital video recorder, a blu-ray media player, and a video game system amongst others. Despite the many technological advances, each device of the entertainment system still some sort of physical operation from the user. Presently, infrared-based controllers are one of the most popular methods of controlling devices remotely. However, as the number of devices that require simultaneous operation increases, so does the number of controllers that a user must learn and operate.